1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates electrical interconnects, and in particular, to sockets.
2. Description of Related Art
Land grid array (LGA) sockets, comprising an array of connectors, are commonly used to connect an integrated circuit (IC) package to a printed circuit board (PCB). Surface mounted sockets have the connectors soldered to the PCB. Sockets typically have a plurality of pairs of power and ground connectors. In recent years, the clock speed of IC package has increased significantly.